1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of executing a virtualized application able to run in a virtualized environment, and more particularly, to a method of executing a virtualized application, which is able to be integrated with a virtualized environment and able to run in the virtualized environment so that it is possible to perform authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, virtualization technologies using virtual machines have become more widespread. Virtualization technologies are mainly used to efficiently use resources. For example, virtualization technologies enable a single computing system or a single server system to include a plurality of operating systems (OS).
Such virtualization technologies include system virtualization, OS virtualization and application virtualization.
Among these, application virtualization enables general applications to run in the virtualized environment. Conventionally, it has been possible for a user to launch an application able to run in the virtualized environment in an external computing environment using an external hard disk drive (HDD), but in this situation, the application generally does not directly interface with the external computing environment. In other words, the application is only able to interface with the external computing environment through the virtualized environment.
Accordingly, it is impossible for the application itself to recognize changes in the external computing environment, and thus the application may be used in all computing environments without any limitation to the type of computing environment. As a result, when such a conventional application able to run in the virtualized environment is used, it is impossible to prevent the application or virtualized environment from being illegally copied.